


Friend, Partner and Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a friend first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend, Partner and Lover

Clint knew what he was doing when he spared the Black Widow.   
He truly believed that she was capable of redemption.   
While Fury wasn't happy, he was willing to try.  
Natasha at first had assumed he wanted sexual favours from her.  
But Clint made it clear from the start he didn't want that from her.  
They slowly became friends.   
A tentative trust waw formed.   
Clint helped her adjust to American lifestyle and helped with her training.  
Then Fury paired them together.   
They surprisingly clicked in the field.   
Clint was good at a distance while Natasha wae good up front and close.  
The psir spent most of their time together.   
The rumours were already circulating when Clint first bought Natasha in.  
That they were fucking.  
But they had both ignored the rumours.   
Clint didn't realise between missions and down time, when he developed feelings for Natasha.   
It scared him how much she meant to him.  
And how deep his feelings ran.  
But it surprised him when Natasha made the first move by kissing him after a mission.   
Transition from partners to lovers was easy as they already did everything together.   
Natasha for him would always be a friend, Partner and a lover.


End file.
